


Harm

by AutisticWriter



Series: 100 Prompt Challenge [68]
Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Autism, Autism Spectrum, Autistic Doctor, Autistic Third Doctor, Crying, Dark, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Flashbacks, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Genderfluid Character, Genderfluid Third Doctor, Heavy Angst, Hugs, Masturbation, Mental Health Issues, Other, Past Sexual Assault, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Prompt Fill, Stimming, Triple Drabble, Vomiting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-21
Updated: 2017-06-21
Packaged: 2018-11-16 22:47:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11262606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AutisticWriter/pseuds/AutisticWriter
Summary: Alistair has a flashback.[Prompt 68 – Harm]





	Harm

Waking up with an erection was rather embarrassing, so Alistair decided to sort it out before the Doctor noticed. He locked himself in the bathroom, struggling to suppress a yawn as he slipped his pyjama bottoms and underpants down. But when he wrapped his hand around his erection... something went wrong.

_Hands all over him. Violating him. Fingers grasping his unwanted erection. A mocking laugh as his unwilling arousal grew more intense. “You know you want this.” Pain. Blood. Overwhelming nausea. Terror._

Alistair yanked his underpants back up as he fell to his knees. His heart pounded, tears in his eyes as terrifying memories flashed through his mind. He vomited violently, only just getting his head over the toilet in time. And he sobbed as the flashback raged and fear overwhelmed him.

 

* * *

 

The Doctor was jolted awake by the sound of vomiting. They sat up sharply, half asleep but surprisingly alert, and stumbled out of bed. The Doctor knocked on the bathroom door, but they could only hear Alistair vomiting and sobbing. He didn’t answer, not even when the Doctor called his name.

Their anxiety peaking, the Doctor started to stim as they fumbled for their sonic screwdriver. They undid the primitive lock and opened the door... and then they saw him. Alistair was hunched up on the floor, vomiting into the toilet. His trousers were around his ankles, his underpants not exactly hiding an obvious erection. And he was crying, tears running down his clammy face.

The Doctor sighed, knowing Alistair was having a flashback. They crouched down beside him and hugged him, despite the smell of the vomit making them nauseous.

The Doctor didn’t know how to help him, so they just held Alistair as he broke down, hoping their presence would provide him some sort of comfort.


End file.
